The Xhunters part 1: Gill
by Lovelystar033
Summary: Kitty gets trapped in a cave during a walk. The professor wants to use Cerebro to find her, But Kurt thinks he can do it alone. Now their both trapped, and a strange mutant lurks in the dark. Is he part of something bigger?
1. Prologue

**I stink at Prologues, but the story will be good.**

Kitty walked through the darkness, the shadows creeping her out. She'd just had a nightmayer, so she was taking a walk in the mountains. Stopping at a cliff, she gazed at the full moon. A chilling breeze made her hair whip around, and she shivered. Suddenly, a crack sonded from behind her. Gasping, she spun around. "Like, W-who's there?" She called into the darkness.

At first, she saw nothing. "Must be the wind," she thought out loud. Just as she did, something jumped at her. She phased through it, and stared at the creature. It was a cougar, but she chuckled. She'd taken on the brotherhood, so she wasn't scared. Forgetting she was on a ledge, she phased through the cliff. Now, she was scared. She fell through the air with a scream.

The ground below was hard stone. Holding her breath, she fell through the rock as though it were air. She landed with a splash in some water. Looking around, her eyes widened. She was in a cave, much like the one she'd found Danielle Moonstar in. Putting her bangs behind her ears, she groaned. "This is totally gross!"

Looking around, she knew there was no way out. The roof was to high to get to, and the walls probably led to more caves. Her only hope was the X-men. When she saw a shadow moving in the darkness, she swallowed. She hoped they got here in time. She was not alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for your reviews! You guys rock! :) **

Rogue satwith her back against the tree. Her eyes scanned the copy of _Dracula. _She'd read it before, but it was a great book. Suddenly, Kurt appeared with a *bamf*. Rogue jumped and the book flew out of her hands. "Kurt!" she cried angrily, shoving her foster brother back.

"Sorry," he said. "Have you seen Kitty?" Rogue shook her head. As soon as she did, Kurt teleported away. A bit confused, Rogue bent down and grabbed her book.

Xx. X-Hunters .xX

Kurt appeared infront of the Professors door. He'd been asking about Kitty all day, but had no luck. He opened the door. "Professor?" he called, swishing his tail.

The Professor suddenly rolled into view. "Ahh, Kurt," he said, not sounding suprised. "This is about Kitty's disapearance, correct?"

Kurt nodded, a bit uncomfortable. He hated how the professor could read his mind. This ability got creepy at times. "Do you know where she is Professor?" he asked.

Shaking his head, Xavier sighed. "All I know is that she's inside someplace dark. Otherwise, we must wait untill Cerebro is repaired.

Kurt's eyes stretched wide in dismay. When someone had broken into the mansion, Cerebro had been damaged badly. It would take weeks, if not months, to repair it. "Professor! She could be in danger! We can't just sit around and wait!"

Professor Xavier stared at him. "I know Kurt, but we can do nothing else. I've sent Ororo to find out where she might be."

Kurt sighed and teleported to his room.

Xx. X-Hunters .xX

Kurt Hung upside down, his tail curled around the light. The setting sun turned the walls of his room orange. A knock sounded from the other side of the door. "Come in!" he called. Rogue opened the door and looked up at her brother.

"Aren't you comin' down to supper?" she asked. Kurt shook his head. "Well, I know you're upset, but when your ready, come down. You have to eat sometime." She turned, worried, and left the room.

By now, everyone knew Kitty was missing. He had to admit, he was worried. She'd gone for a walk in the mountains, but hadn't come back. As the sun started to set, he sighed.

"I bet I could find her without Cerebro, and I'm not a telepath!" he said aloud. Suddenly, his eyes widened. That wasn't a bad idea! He would find Kitty.

Kurt fell from the light and teleported away.

Xx. X-Hunters .xX

Logan let his gaze travel along the line of mutant kids. "Everyone here?" he asked, his arms crossed.

"Kurt's not here!" Bobby blurted out. "Should I get him?"

"I will!" Magma volunteered.

Logan rolled his eyes. "_I'll _get him." Logan sighed. He turned and headed to the mansion. These kids would do anything to get out of a training session.

He entered Kurt's room and looked around. "Elf, you're late for training!" he called. Kurt didn't answer. Logan sniffed the air and recoiled. He could smell the smoke Kurt left behind when he teleported. All of a sudden, Logan knew where he had gone.

" Charles!" he called, hurrying out of the room.

Xx. X-Hunters .xX

Kurt walked along the mountain side, looking around for Kitty. "Kitty!" he called. He walked up to a cliffside. Looking around, he teleported to the ground.

"Where are you?" he shouted. He took a step forward. Suddenly, the ground fell out from beneath him. Before he could get away from the hole, Kurt fell into the darkness.

Xx. X-Hunters .xX

The hole filled up with rocks and dirt when he fell in. He landed with a splash in some water. Rubbing his head, he got up. "Where am I?" he muttered.

"Kurt?" a voice called. Kurt looked up and gasped. At the edge of the water was a large, smooth rock. Sitting on it was Kitty.

"Kitty, how did you get here?" he asked.

Kitty wrapped her arms around her knees. "I kinda phased down here by accident. Can't you, like, teleport us out?"

Looking around, Kurt shook his head. "I don't even know where we are. We could get stuck in a wall." He pulled himself onto the rock beside Kitty.

The two of them sat in silence for a bit. Suddenly, bubbles appeared on the water. The two X-men backed away from the water as a head appeared. It's eyes were glowing white, and it had green fins on it's cheeks. For a moment, it vanished under water. "Like, is it gone?" Kitty asked. Suddenly, the head and the rest of it's body appeared.

It grabbed Kurt's tail and pulled him into the murky, watery depths. Kitty looked into the water. "Kurt!" she cried.


End file.
